Bloodlust
by emotional.vamp
Summary: Jasper has a problem with bloodlust and attacks a hiker. Is there a way to cure his bloodlust, or will he continue to feed on humans? Bella volunteers to help and is now spending the month. Updates are spread out.
1. Chapter 1

**Taking a small writing break from the other one which my mind was a little cluttered, and decided to put it onto paper.  
I will still be updating my other one "Satus Novus" so look for updates there too.**

**Not sure if I will continue this, depends on the reaction i get.**

Bloodlust – Chapter 1

I was out for my everyday hunt since we had moved to Forks. I was always the weakest. I hated it, not just the fact that I am weak, but that I can't control it. I almost kill every human I see. I don't have a type, it's just blood in general the draws me in for what I need most.

After draining a mountain lion and grizzly I was done. I started my way home, only to catch on another smell. As the venom pooled from my mouth, my hunger came back. There was no way to stop who I had become now. As if I was a newborn, bloodlust took over and I went after the source.

I found him going for a hike in the woods. He was all alone, and I knew this would be easy. Alice would not have seen this since it was a split decision. Edward should not be back to read my mind from here so I was safe. For now.

I followed behind him, and snapped a twig. Using vampire speed, I ran to the right a little. He turned around and his heartbeat increased ever so slightly. I growled loud enough so his sensitive human ears could here me and moved once again to the right, somewhat circling him.

After a few minutes I was bored, and I could hear his heartbeat slamming against his ribcage. The blood was rushing faster through his veins and I could feel his confusion and worry. Circling just once more around him so I had a clean shot to his back a leaped, I took it.

Wrapping my feet around his waits area, a pulled his neck to the side and ran my teeth across his neck, creating a small, thin cut. I felt his fear increase, and it only increased my will to savor this moment. I took my tongue and ran it across his pale neck. The venom from my mouth now was across the line of the cut, which increased the blood flow.

I could no longer stand the tension and dug into his neck with my teeth. With each sip I took the gold washed out of my eyes and was replaced with red, but there was no way I was going to pass that up for the taste of this blood.

I finished draining is body, now feeling finally full, and buried it before returning home. I flitted back to the Cullen mansion, and felt sadness and confusion reek from inside. I tried to pick up on who it was, but had no luck.

I opened the door and dashed up the stairs to the source. I soon found it to be Alice, in a heap on the bathroom floor. She was dry sobbing. Testing my luck I walked in and went to sit down and cradle her until she was done. That was when I looked in the mirror and saw my eyes. I no longer was in the process of sitting; I was now openly staring at my hideous image.

"How could you do it?" She asked, still sobbing.

There was no response I could give her that would do justice. I had done something wrong, and there was no way for me to go back and fix it. There was a knock at the door and Edward came in. He looked at me with disgust, and now seemed to be in the process of reading Alice's mind. It was now that I noticed she was no longer sobbing, but actually quite still.

Edward growled in response to what he saw, and Alice then came back to us. She looked at me and smiled, although her emotions told me it was a fake show. She turned to face Edward, and cut her hand on his cheek as if to comfort him. He smiled down at her and nodded, leaving me and Alice alone again.

"I will help you get through this, but I need you to try. I wish it was me that could fix you but this is the only way." She said, and also walked out of the room right behind Edward.

I decided it was time for a shower. Discarding my clothing, I stepped in, and turned on the faucet. It was not long until the water went warm and I turn letting my back sooth with the pelting heat. The shower began to run cold, and although heat did not matter, I finished my shower quickly.

Getting out, I quickly toweled and walked into the bedroom. I pulled out a pair of jeans from the dresser and a button down shirt, and dressed quickly. The door opened downstairs and I could smell Bella was now here. I can't believe she came tonight. No doubt either Edward or Alice have told her what I did and I'm guessing her stubbornness trusted me enough to come even with the warning.

I could feel all the emotions coming from the living room and made my way down. Entering the room I noticed the seating was a little different. Edward was in my seat next to Alice and Bella was sitting alone. Not sure what to do I stood in the doorway. I could feel nervousness pulse off everyone in the room, and looking at Edward I asked him if he would let me sit.

He nodded, and I took a seat next to Bella, but hugging the other end of the sofa. It was Carlisle to first speak.

"I'm disappointed in you Jasper." He said shaking his head. "I thought you where past these feelings." Turning to Esme, who sat next to him, dry sobbing as Alice was earlier, he put his arm around her. "I can't believe you would risk this family just to drink human blood." The whole room was quiet, until Edward spoke.

"Alice and I have been talking about way to help you with this." He said before facing Alice who continued.

"We want to help you get rid of your bloodlust." She said softly. "I've already talked to Bella, and she wants to help as well."

I looked towards Bella who could only nod her head at the time, before she started as well.

"To get rid of your addiction to human blood, you need to stay in contact with a human, and beat the habit. Alice is fairly certain she will be able to see if you will try and hurt me, but we think this it the start, and I'm willing to help you."

I nodded at her, and turned to face Carlisle checking to see how he felt about all of this. He sighed and answered the questions I had, without me having to say it.

"Jasper, we are leaving you alone with Isabella for 4 weeks. Alice and Edward will be back to check up on you. Both of you shall still be attending school, and Bella will be sleeping here. We on the other hand, other than Alice and Edward, will go up to the Delani's and spend time with them."

Turning to face Edward and Alice he said, "You will only interfere if completely necessary. Try and make it no more than once a week, this is a way to help Jasper and your constant check-up might keep his from progressing. We will pack tonight and be out tomorrow morning."

The entire family nodded and it was set. I was spending an entire month almost alone with Bella.

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know in a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bloodlust - Chapter 2

* * *

**This chapter will be in both in Bella's and Jasper's POV. I will introduce each one for when they start off, because it will not be in the same spot. I got a PM earlier to ask why I have not updated. I would like to say again. This is NOT my main story, just something I did while I had an idea. I will be updating it, but not as much or as often as my other one.**

* * *

Don't own Twilight.

* * *

**BPOV – Talking to Edward before they decided how to help Jasper.**

After making supper for Charlie, I found myself very tired. I decided I should be able to take a shower before Edward got here; so I did just that. I took my time, letting the water massage my back and soothing the tension. Figuring I had been in a while, I grabbed my soap and shampoo and lathered up quickly before the water could run cold. I successfully managed to get out with tripping which I was very happy about to say the least.

I quickly dried my hair with the towel and then brushed it after I put on my night shirt and cotton shorts. Going into the hallway I heard Charlie snoring, so I took the stairs slowly, so I would not trip and woke him up so he could sleep in bed. There was nothing worse than him in the morning with a stiff neck or back because of sleeping in the wrong position.

Going back up the stairs, this time two at a time, I made it into my room without tripping. Amazingly Edward was not there yet. He was always either lying on my bed or sitting in the chair next to it before I got back upstairs. I looked at my clock and realized it was only 9:30; explaining why he had not yet arrived. He was most likely still out hunting, which was fine by me. I knew he would never risk my life on anything he did. Even the smallest thing put him on edge.

I took out the CD he gave me for my birthday, and put it in the player. Instantly I was relaxed, and I ended up letting my eyelids fall shut over my eyes. I fell quickly into a dream about what it would be like after Edward changed me. I imagined his lips moving against mine slowly, but I was not having it. Opening my mouth and letting my tongue lick his lips had him pull away from me. I was instantly awoken, realizing what I had imaged was actually real.

Edward was sitting at the edge of the bed, having the moonlight cast of his marble skin. He bronze hair caught shimmers of the street lamp which was right outside my window. I don't know why, but he seemed tense. As I sat up slowly, and moved toward him on the bed, he seemed to smile at me; most likely knowing what I wanted. I tested my luck every night, but it always ended the same way. Me lying back in bed, with a bunch of blankets around me, and him outside of them.

I carefully touched my lips to his afraid he would move back immediately. Amazingly he did not, and ended up pulling me towards him. With his hands on my waist, and my legs on either side of his, I figured that I would be getting my way tonight. Still moving my lips against his, I slid my fingers into his hair, and let out a moan. It went on like this for a while, both of us felling content. At least that's what it was like before I wanted more.

I knew I was testing his limits, but I always did. I opened my mouth once again to his, and he slid his tongue into my mouth. I had no clue how long this would last, or if this would ever happen again. I simply enjoyed what he was giving me. I was content even though we where not yet at the point we needed to be when we where finally married. I could wait thought. I would do anything for him.

Realizing, by the way he was begging to pull back, and moved my hands from his hair to his neck, holding on and trying to make this last. He was stronger than me though and I knew he would win this battle. Finally no longer touching in that area, I could see his mouth was turned up in a crooked smile.

I looked into his eyes, and saw nothing but love. Smiling and still looking into his eyes I spoke.

"Thank You."

"What for?", He asked, not giving me time to reply. "I want you more than you know."

Before i could respond he kissed me once more, this time chastely, before lifting me off his lap, and setting me on the floor.

"No matter how much I love when you are dressed like that I think you need to put on some clothing. We need to go over to my house and talk to Carlisle."

Nodding, I grabbed the pair of jeans I had worn today off the ground and slipped on a simple T-shirt. Turning around to face Edward again, he smiled at me, before sliding me out the window, and him following. I got onto his back and laid my head on his shoulder, nuzzling his neck. During the run I kept my eyes closed, as I had learned from experience, and smiled in Edward's scent.

**JPOV – After the meeting**

I can't believe they don't trust me. And even worse why leave me with Bella. I understand she is trying to help, but if I killed her nobody would be able to forgive me. More importantly, I could never forgive myself. She is fragile, more so than other humans. She bruises fast and trips most of the time on thin air. There was no way I was going to spend the time in the house with Bella. The best I could do would be take her to school and then stay out of the house, and try to find a way to pass the time.

I could no longer trust myself after what I did. He was a stranger, and it felt this way. There was no way I would let Bella end up the same way. I understand if she hated me. I always stood my distance to protect her, even without Edward's warning I would have done so. I knew there was no way I could hurt her. I would never let myself.

* * *

**Bella's POV will be in the next update. Most likely starting the morning when the Cullens leave. Just needed a break right here, since I know it will not be able to fill a whole chapter, and I hate writing just plain filler, and it's 2 am, but I wanted to post what I had written even though it's kinda short.**

**If you enjoyed, it or have anything you want me to know, send me a review or PM. I do accept anonymous ones.  
I may even update a little more once and a while. :D**

* * *


	3. AN:Sorry

**Sorry for this Author's note.  
I know I hate seeing them, but it's even worse having to write them.**

**I would just like to let all of you know that I am working on the next 2 chapters for this story and hope to have them posted soon.  
I have been posting alot on Satus Novus and seemed to have abandoned this one.  
Don't worry that's not the case. **

**I will try to post next week, after I finish checking over some major key points in grammar.  
Once again sorry for the wait, and I hope to update soon.**


	4. Chapter 3

**So since I updated Satus Novus on a plane to my vacation spot, I figured I would write this one on the way back. :D  
****The characters act a little differently then they do in my other story, but it goes better with this story idea if they do.**

**The story is rated 'T' so there may be some brief harsh language. Not much but enough to get a point across.  
I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

**RECAP:  
JPOV  
**I knew there was no way I could hurt her. I would never let myself.

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward left early this morning. I am still not sure where they are all headed, but I do hope they keep close. As much as I trust Jasper, I don't want to push him over the edge. I remember them all leaving once I was inside the house; Alice kissed my cheek and made me promise to call her every night, while Edward just hugged me close.

It was Saturday morning, and there was no way I was really awake just yet. I was in the mood for coffee; which I almost never am. Still trying to process what I was doing I stood in the entryway for several minutes. I have only two bags with me; one filled with clothes and the other school supplies, my iPod, and cell phone which was Edward's demand. I made my way slowly up the stairs after I gave my mind a chance to rest. I would be sleeping in Edward's room which I was not looking forward to. I whole month of sleeping on the couch is going to be painful.

I twisted the doorknob with my hand and only opened it slightly since my hands were still filled; I pushed the door open the rest of the way with my foot. I was not at shock to see that the room was in perfect order. No dust had collected on any of his CDs, and the carpet looks to have been just vacuumed.

Looking for a way to get comfortable, I got started unpacking. I went over to the dresser and took note that the top two drawers where his. In the act, I found some very promising night shirts, so I did not bother unpacking mine when I placed my clothes in the bottom two drawers.

Sadly, I was able to unpack very quickly. _So much for a distraction._ To keep me busy I started to plan out what I needed to get done over the month. This was going to be boring. How would I become accustom to spending most of my time in a house with someone I didn't know? Better yet, were we actually supposed to become friends? _Not going to happen if he spends his life on the opposite side of the house from me all day!_

At this though I heard a slight cough, and I jumped. I spun around to face the noise and I saw Jasper leaning against one side of the doorway. _Had I not closed the door? Guess not._ _So much for privacy._ Even at this thought, I could not help but notice how good he looked. It was easy to see Alice did not dress him today, and if she did I would be amazed. I never knew her to let him wear less than a button down.

I think he looked better this way though. His hair fell in a lazy 'just got out of bed' look and his eyes seemed to smolder even in the change of color. He wore a stripped black and grey T-shirt which showed off his biceps and forearms; which I have to say looked really hot. The shirt was tight around his torso leaving very little to imagine, not I was supposed to. _Keep your mind straight! _He paired it was a pair of loose, denim jeans. No belt. Black Converse and his normal armband finished the look and I do now understand why Alice dresses him, even if he looks better this way. _I can only imagine what it would be like having he dressed like that going to school. Bad Bella, I internally scolded myself._

I looked back into his eyes and realized he caught me looking at his body. If I was not blushing before I sure was now, and by the look of it he would be to accept he was no longer human. _Stupid vampires._ He made his way slowly into the room hoping not to scare me. Shit. Why did he have to come into the room? It would have just been easier to wait for me to come out. The distance between us was shrinking quickly and since I am **only **human, by stomach growled.

He stopped where he was and let out a chuckle. God that sounded heavenly. _Focus Bella!_

"I…emm… came to see if you wanted breakfast." He started keeping his smile in place. "Sound like I just got my answer to the question."

I nodded towards him and he continued the path he had originally taken towards me. When at arm length, he stopped and held out his hand; waiting for me to make the next move. I put my hand in his and hoped he would not feel the pulse that had speed up due to him. I sensed that it took him a while to get used to the fact.

"Sorry. It's been a while since I've been this close to any kind of living things I have not wanted to kill." He spoke honestly. I pulled my hand out of his slowly, hoping he would not really mind.

"I'm fine," He said throwing me another smile after gripping my hand harder so that it could not leave his. "All part of the learning process."

We left the room not long after that and headed down the stairs. I made sure to keep hold of both his hand and the railing; this time it was not because I was scared of my clumsiness. Finally ending up in the kitchen, after what felt like forever he released his grasp, and turned to me giving a sympathetic look.

"Emm… you can have whatever you like. I have honestly no clue what humans really eat. Esme made sure to put some things in the fridge." He took in a heavy breath of air before continuing. "We can always pick up a few things as well if you would like. I'd drive since you seemed to have left your truck at home."

Wow! I never thought it would be cute to hear a man ramble about anything. I changed my mind just then. If I was flustered; he was almost just as bad as me. This is going to be a long month.

* * *

**Hope this update makes everyone happy.  
I'll try to update in about a week, maybe a week and a half if I am busy.**

**Also please drop by my profile and vote on some of the story ideas I have put up. I am try to write as much as possible and it's hard to stay on track with one story. :D**

Let me know what you think and drop a review or message me.


	5. Chapter 4

**Yeah I updated this story twice in a row now. :D

* * *

RECAP**

BPOV

This is going to be a long month.

* * *

I moved around the kitchen slowly hoping he would find something to look at other than me.

That was not the case. I went from where we were originally standing to the fridge/freezer and felt his eyes on me at all times.

I opened the door to the fridge hoping to find some milk so I can have a bowl of cereal. _Just my luck; there is none. What did they think I was going to eat while here?_

I closed to door in a forceful manor and moved back the way I came towards Jasper.

"Looks like I will have to go to the store," I stated. Hopefully I emphasized **'I' **enough.

"Let me know when you want to go. We can stop by quick, get you food, and hopefully make it back before the sun gets too bright." I nodded.

_Great; this was sure to get awkward. _

My stomach growled again, but louder this time. Maybe it was just me, but I could have sworn he stifled a laugh.

"Off we go," he said heading towards the garage. I followed in a basically vegetative state. _Let's hope he had been in one before. _

He opened the door, and I followed quickly inside. I had only been in here a few times, but I knew to keep my distance. The Cullens loved their cars. I saw a motorbike towards the end and wondered whose it was. Maybe Emmett.

We continued passing down the row of cars, and I was surprised to notice the Volvo was still in the garage. I figured Edward would have taken that with him. I saw Jasper stop before a Land Rover; it was silver with a high roof and looked as if it could fit seven easily. I never thought he would be driving a car like this; he looked more like a person in need for speed. Feeling my mood he replied.

"It goes 0 to 85 mph in 2.8 seconds, so basically better than any other car I could own. It has a 12-cylinder, and it has yet to come on the market since it has not been tested by any major company." Feeling and possibly hearing my heartbeat rise, he continued. "Don't worry; it's completely safe. I made sure of that before buying it."

I could only nod for the moment; talking was just too complicated after I heard all the thought he put into what he was saying. Why does him just talking to me get more of an effect than Edward? I would have to look into it when we get home, and I am **alone.**

I slid into the car hoping not to make sure a fool of myself; and was amazed by the interior. It seemed to have a lot more to it than Edward's car. I GPS and TV was built into the dashboard and just looking around it seems that the speakers had been messed with; most likely Rosalie's doing.

I noticed that he had no keys with him and to turn on the car, be pushed a button to the right of the steering wheel. I am guessing it was fingerprint activated. The car did not start like most, in fact it sounded as if it did not start at all. That would take getting used to when I became a Cullen. I wonder if I could trick Edward into letting me keep the truck.

As we drove out of sight of the Cullen house I noticed Jasper was uptight; like a statue of some sort. He kept his eyes anywhere but the road even with what he was feeling. I guess driving for a hundred year with increased senses has its benefits.

We continued down the road at a steady pace and with no needed side conversation. The music playing in the background was a mainly of bands who did acoustic or had soft beats; Anberlin and Placebo was something I never though he would listen to.

We made to it to the grocery store in record time. I most have been fazing out because I don't remember half of it. Before I could open my door Jasper had beaten me to it. _Wasn't there this rule about no vampire powers in public? _Looks like is a lot more lenient than Edward. Great; there I go comparing again.

We walked side by side, and somehow in-step even though I don't think it was planned. The sliding door opened and I went inside first, followed closely by Jasper though. _Wow I was right to think he had never been in here before._

"If you want to stay outside its fine. I shouldn't be long." I let him know, hoping he would back out now.

"I'm fine Bella. It has just been a while since I've been in one of these."

I nodded and went to grab a cart. Planning should have been on my list to do on the way here; I'm not quiet sure what I wanted to get just yet. Hopefully this won't be weird. I don't even go to the store with Edward. _Shut up mind. _

Seeing fruits on one ended I figured it would be best to start there. If anything I could always eat apples for the whole week. I picked some red ones and put them into a bag, before tying a knot and placing them in the cart. We continued a process of me picking up items I wanted and placing them in a bag. Jasper even joined in a little picking things off the shelves and looking at them with disgust.

I tried to keep away from the meat section; I'm still not sure how he is doing since it was less than a week that he killed a human. Cereal was next on my list along with bread and some kind of junk food. Only when I go shopping do I realize my eating habits depend on my mood. Most of the time I seem to comfort feed myself. We made it to the last aisle, and I looked over at the meat section. What I would do to have spaghetti right now; I sighed and looked to Jasper.

"I'm ready to go."

He looked at my cart. "No meat?" A smile was beginning to form on his face.

"I don't need any."

"Would you get something if I was not here?"

"Yes," I answered honestly.

"O.K. Pretend I'm not here. I'm not going to rip your head off for meat in a plastic wrapped container."

I nodded and picked up the first package of ground hamburger I found. Turning towards the cart, I saw Jasper move toward me. _Shit his eyes were back to red. _His glances shifted from my face to my hands; which held the meat. I was in shock to say the least and made sure to hold my breath.

His posture pulled up just then and his eyes went back to the normal copper color.

"Just messin' with you Bella," He said with a half grin, taking the meat out of my hands and left me standing there as he walked to the register to pay.

* * *

**Hope this chapter was good for everyone. I'm back to the other story since I have not updated in two weeks. Gah!  
Also, Please remember to vote on the poll so I can start posting a third story on here. My time on the PC has increased since work is slowing down around here. **

**I will try to update as soon as I can**


End file.
